


Victory

by sweeterthankarma



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Coach dad Dolls, F/F, F/M, Hockey, Wayhaught are fluffy and soft as always, Wynonna tolerates sports when her daughter and Dolls are involved, jealous!Wynonna
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 01:43:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12097977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweeterthankarma/pseuds/sweeterthankarma
Summary: Snark Noir requested, "Wynonna overhears moms drooling about coach!Dolls."





	Victory

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, thank you to Snark Noir for this prompt because this was something I never knew I needed but am so glad now exists. I know you asked for soccer coach Dolls, but somehow hockey just made more sense and the story just started telling itself.  
> In this fic I didn't clarify whether Willow is Wynonna and Dolls's child or Wynonna and Doc's so it's open for interpretation (but I know what concept I prefer). Besides, I just didn't like the name Alice for Wynonna's child- long live the W tradition!
> 
> Also, thank you to yeehaught for being my beta and helping me through all the technicalities of this fic- and encouraging I use the name Willow. Stay tuned for his soccer dad Dolls fic coming soon! :)

It’s only been a few weeks, but Wynonna already thinks- no,  _ knows _ \- she can get used to this. These Saturday mornings had become a source of much anticipated relaxation and entertainment, and it was surprisingly calming to watch her daughter skate across the vast expanse of the indoor rink. More often than not, little Willow was shoving the opposing team members away, usually resulting in penalties, but Wynonna couldn’t be prouder. At first, she was terrified Willow would fall and crack her head open, because come on, she’s an Earp and this is  _ ice skating _ , but she was a natural. Besides, Xavier is the coach and always refereeing the game too, since the staffing on the team was low before he even signed up. He never takes his eyes off of Willow- even when he should sometimes to focus on the other kids- so Wynonna can relax in the bleachers. 

Willow had been inspired to skate after seeing photos of young Xavier who had played hockey in his middle and high school years. Willow’s fascination with hockey went to a whole other level after watching the Stanley Cup and reveling in the Calgary Flames’ win. They’d all victory danced around the living room and even thrown a party the next day just because Willow insisted. Nicole had helped create a rink in the backyard of the homestead a few weeks later, and Xavier had been thrilled. Wynonna had been mildly disturbed at first, in disbelief that she had raised a child who had an interest in sports. She and Xavier were both determined to give Willow everything she wanted, however, so she marched down to the local youth association and demanded Willow be allowed to join the team. All the hockey moms had quieted when she’d walked in the room- despite the curse being broken and no significant drama occurring in years, some reputations just don’t ever go away- but she’d left victorious, even though most kids on the team were boys and at least nine years old, while Willow was only eight. They’d ordered her a uniform and new skates and an abundance of padding, and the smile on her face was worth the price of all the gear that had made Wynonna groan at first glance. 

So Wynonna’s back in her familiar space on the bleachers, on the edge so that she can lean against the railing and also get the best possible angle of the penalty box. She hates herself for putting in the continuous effort to leave a few minutes earlier than necessary just to get this spot every week, but she’s got fierce competition from the other mothers, now surrounding her with their iPhones out, same as always. Besides, Willow ends up in the penalty box a lot, and she likes to make faces at Wynonna from across the ice. Wynonna cheers her on, even when she’s more aggressive than she should be. She  _ is _ an Earp, after all.

Waverly and Nicole find their way to their seats, hands intertwined even as they squeeze through the crowd. Waverly juggles a stick of cotton candy and a few bags of candy, the latter obviously for Wynonna, who looks at the pink fluff with a look of disgust. Nicole pulls out the waters she had smuggled in through her fleece and Waverly rolls her eyes. She does this every week but Wynonna applauds her nonetheless, reaching over her sister’s lap to grab a bottle.

    “How’s she doing?” Nicole asks.

    “Kicking ass, as usual,” Wynonna responds, not taking her eyes off of Willow as she assists a goal.

They cheer and look at each other with that familiar amazement that’s always kind of there between them now, has been for the past eight years because Willow is just  _ Willow  _ and she’s such a light that’s truly changed all of their lives, as sappy and ridiculous as it may sound. 

Wynonna chews on the M&M’s Waverly brought her mindlessly, only distracted from Willow when Xavier skates past her to give her a high five. He pats the helmet on her head and Willow spins, prodding at his striped referee jacket. They get distracted by skating around each other, and it takes the shrill sound of the other team’s coach blowing into his whistle to remind them that the game is still happening. 

Wynonna can’t fight the grin that urges its way onto her face and she doesn’t want to, doesn’t need to. Even from the stands Wynonna can see that his gaze doesn’t leave Willow, that he’s constantly watching and making sure she’s safe- and also not breaking the rules. The hard ass side of him that was ever present when they’d first met has faded away for the most part, but now he’s overprotective and wants Willow to be the best she can be, so he calls her out when she makes a mistake. He puts her in the penalty box when the other coaches don’t even notice her mistakes- or maybe they’re too afraid to let anyone mess with the coach’s daughter except the coach himself- and Wynonna always yells at him about this, says he should let those things slide. But she gets it, Willow needs to learn, and she really is getting better every day. It’s an incredible thing to watch.

Despite all the happiness hockey has brought her- wow, that’s something she never thought she’d say- the one thing Wynonna absolutely  _ hates _ is the other parents. No matter what, she’ll never fit in with everyone else her age at Purgatory, and that’s okay, she doesn’t really want that anyways. She doesn’t want to be anywhere else, she’s truly never been happier, but God, those hockey moms really don’t shut up. They don’t turn off the camera noises on their phones and they take at least a thousand pictures per period. It’s progress that they’ll even sit near her- a few years ago they might not have- but the town’s general attitude towards her changed once Willow was in the picture and they realized she could be a good mother. Plus Willow’s adorable and it’s impossible to not love her.

    “You know, I really do think that little girl gets special training since her father’s the coach,” Wynonna hears one of the moms say a few rows behind her. She wants to turn around, to say, “yeah, of course she does, we want her to be the best. You could be doing the same thing if you really cared about your children.” But Waverly gives her a pointed look, her glare basically reading, ‘remember what happened last week?’. Wynonna admittedly doesn’t want to go on another rant of “ _ girls can do whatever the hell they want so keep your mouth shut about my daughter before I take your son’s hockey stick and put it in a place a hockey stick should never go _ ” so she rolls her eyes, but keeps her mouth shut. 

The game is rearing into its end with only one more period left, and Wynonna is amazed that she’s disappointed, that she almost wishes the game would go on all day. Loving sports was not something she ever imagined for herself- and she’ll always  _ hate  _ football- but it’s amazing how much things change with a child in your life. 

When the horn signals the end of the second period, Waverly and Nicole are up and donning their skates in an instant. It’s just volunteer work, but every game they grab boxes of snacks and juice boxes and bring them over to the kids, even on the opposing team. Waverly staggers when her skates touch the ice- she always does- but Nicole is there to steady her, even while juggling a box of cookies in the crook of her elbow. 

Dolls stands by Wynonna’s end of the rink, watching Waverly and Nicole talk to an excited Willow on the bleachers. She’s leaning in Waverly’s lap, head against her shoulder as she watches Nicole shine her skates and sips on a juice box. For someone who can be so forceful on the ice, she softens up around most people, even the other kids her age. Wynonna is so,  _ so  _ thankful that this is the life her daughter leads- nothing like the one she had to endure growing up. No psychiatric hospitals, no prolonged trauma of losing your parents and having to deal with the guilt associated with that, and most importantly, no curse to break. Willow has never seen a demon, and she never will. That’s by far the biggest victory Wynonna could ever hope for.

Out of the corner of her eye, Wynonna sees Xavier making his way up the stairs, unzipping his jacket. He loves being a coach, but he’s always complaining about how hot the coats are. 

Behind her, Wynonna hears a woman make a suggestive noise and she really hopes it wasn’t the woman she called out last week, because she has some goddamn nerve to sit near her again and also, how awkward would that be for Wynonna to have to actually follow through on her threat? 

    “Here he comes,” Wynonna hears a voice say, low and seductive and lamely excited, like the middle aged woman was transported back to being a nerdy teenage girl with a crush on the most popular guy in school. “The catch of the century here in Purgatory, by some grace of God, and he ends up with an Earp.” 

The last name rolls off the woman’s tongue with a venom that isn’t quite sustained, probably since they  _ aren’t _ in high school anymore and the woman knows there’s no point in pining, but Wynonna doesn’t care. She’s taken criticism nearly her whole life and she’ll battle it without a second thought most of the time, but her relationship with Xavier is something special, something sacred. As stupid as it is, even though there’s a goddamn  _ ring  _ on her finger, for Christ’s sake, there’s a heat in her cheeks that she can’t fight, a burning in her chest that moves her. 

    Wynonna is on her feet in a second, M&M’s discarded and coat left on the bench as she surges down the steps. She can feel the eyes on her, on  _ Xavier _ , so she figures she might as well give them something to see. 

    She meets Xavier halfway in the middle of the stairs and throws her arms around his neck, unable to stop the corners of her lips from tipping up into a smile as she falls into him and kisses him. Xavier’s hands find their familiar grasp around her waist, strong hands resting on the small of her back as he kisses her back, just as hard.  

    “Hey,” Xavier says when they break apart. His eyes are bright and stay focused on hers. The fire in her chest softens and dissipates.

    “Hi,” Wynonna replies, voice smooth and quiet. She kisses him again, chastely, simply because she can and it’s hard to stop herself when he’s so close to her like this. 

    “You good?” he asks.

    “Mm-hmm,” she hums. “All good.”

    “Hockey moms again?”

    She groans, dropping her head to his chest. She’d laugh if it wasn’t such a sad thing to have to deal with. “Yup.” 

He laughs, fingers carding through her hair, clearly unaffected.

    “You should hear the things they say,” she mumbles, practically whining. “It’s gross.”

    “I don’t want to,” he says simply before pressing a kiss to the top of her head.

He glances over his shoulder towards the clock, counting down only a few more minutes left on the intermission. 

    “One for the road?” He asks, and she doesn’t need to respond, just grins into another kiss. Hands steady on the back of his neck she arches into him, forgetting her daughter is in the same room and potentially watching, and lets out a low moan when his hands slide down her back and not so discreetly grasp her ass. She suddenly wishes they were alone, that they could escape to the car or the bathroom or hell, kick the clerk out of the snack shack because  _ this _ was exactly what she needed and wanted and it was much hotter than it should have been when surrounded by popcorn and crying babies being insufficiently pacified by middle aged women.

    “Think that’ll shut them up?” Xavier asks when he finally pulls away, fingers still hanging loose from her belt loops. There’s a proud, boyish grin on his face and all Wynonna can think is  _ God I love you _ and  _ we should really, really get out of here.  _ Now she feels like the teenager, desperate for escape and love and passion, even if she does already have it all in the palm of her hand.

    “If it doesn’t, we’ll have to get Waverly and Nicole to take Willow outside, because at this point I think exhibitionism is our last step.”

Dolls laughs, and it’s a beautiful sound. They’re interrupted by the sound of the horn indicating the final period so he hurries back to the ice, winking at her when she takes her seat in front of the- now quiet- mothers.

When Willow’s team scores the final goal and wins the game, Wynonna isn’t even surprised. She’s already won everything else she could ever want. It's just another victory.

**Author's Note:**

> My schedule has been very hectic lately so I can't promise new posts as often as before, but feel free to leave me requests in the comments or at my Tumblr under the same username! I'll get them all done in due time, so don't hold back because I don't know about you, but I certainly need more fics to occupy me over this hiatus.


End file.
